


DSMPTale aka. DreamSMP Undertale AU

by Domincja



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, He died a couple of times but he never stays like that, He fucking murdered orphans, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Momza Supremacy, Multi, Siren Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit have main character syndrome, Tubbo is dead lol, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), sorry guys lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domincja/pseuds/Domincja
Summary: Hello, fellow traveler. Welcome, to my small cottage. Feel free to explore. Sorry for the mess, not many people visit an old lady like me. Hm? What's that? You want to hear a story? Okay then, let me tell you a story. A story about a boy, who belonged to both realms, a boy who took he weight of keeping peace, a boy who at the very young age gained so much. 'An angel', some called him. 'A monster', others said. But who he was, really? A young boy, who was DETERMINED to save the ones who he cared about, that's who he was. And he did. And this, is his story...Cross posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen|Momza, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for the errors and misspelings

"Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victourious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. However, what they didn't thought about, were hybrids. Most of them were hunted down. But some managed to escape. A certian lady, who was pregnant with a monster gave birth to a... human. This human had a wife, who gave birth to another human begin. It continiued for 3 generations. Until, the monster trails began to show. After nearly 300 hundreds years, a boy was born. A boy with fluffy blond hair what looked like yellow clouds, two ocean-blue eyes sparkling with determination, and two, large wings. The left one was angelic white which changed to sky-blue at the ends. The right one was ichy black, which changed into red mid-way.   
The mother died after the birth, and her husband took care of the boy. They lived nearby a village, but the boy werent allowed to go there. One day, the village somehow found out about the boys wings. They attacket the small house, with the father and the boy in it. The father died in the fight, while the boy managed to escape. He ran and ran, until he ran to the top of the nearby mountain. There, he found a strange looking hole. It looked really deep, because he couldn't see what was at the bottom. But then, he heard screams and shouts of the villagers. He looked behind, only to trip over and fell back-first into the hole. He screamed for help, but the villagers only watched. He fell into the underground. And that's where the tale begins."


	2. New friend, explanation and... a goat lady?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is in the undergorund. I wonder who he will meet...

Mt. Essempi 201X

A young, maybe 11 years old boy ran trought the forest. Behind him, you could hear shouts and screams of the villagers. They were pissed. Why, you ask? Because they were stupid, homophobic bitches, but that's not what this story is about.

The boy ran for his life for nearly 30 minutes straight, until he was at the very top of the mountain. There, he finally could stop and rest. He looked around, only to find a couple of trees and a gigant hole in the middle. He slowly goes up to the hole. "It must be deep" he says to himself "I can't see the bottom! I wonder what's in there." But before he can properly think, shouts and screams are heard again, this time much closer. The boy looks behind, only to see the angry villagers coming closer. Withoud realizing what he's doing, he takes a step back. But his leg doesn't meet the ground.

He falls.

He screams for help, for his father, for anyone, but the villagers just watch like the helpless boy falls into the mountain.

"It got what it deserver" they said "Monster can finally meet other monsters. In hell" they said. But that they don't realize, is that the boy survived. He's very, very much alive. And will be for a very long time.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ugh, my head..." the boy mumbled. Slowly, he opened his eyes, just to see... flowers? He was laying on a bed made out of yellow flowers. He sat and looked up. A small circle, probably the entering to this place, tousands feet upon his head. He still had no idea how he survived, but the flowers must have stop the fall damage. Physics is weird.

Slowly, the boy got up and looked around. He was in some sort of a cave, but a really, really big one. He looked to the ground. There, he saw an old, but visible path. He decided to go this way. I mean, it's not like he had much of a choice. His left wing hurt a bit, so he needed to be carefull. Plus, with a damaged wing he couldn't fly. Luckily, when he ran he took an old coat with him, so he could hide his wings under it. He didn't want to cause more problems.

Unsure, the boy started to walk down the path. It wasn't long, but at the end were big doors. It was already too late to back out, so the boy pushed them with all the force he had. The door opened, only to reveal another room, this time a bit smaller. There was a circle of grass in the middle. Some kind of light were making it visible, however the boy couldn't see the source. Yea, psyhics is weird. The boy slowly walked towards the grass, maybe there he could find something? But before his toe could touch the grass, a flower poped up. The boy backed away a couple steps, and looked at the strange flower. Suddently-

_"Hi! I'm Flowey!  
Flowey the Flower!"_

The boy screamed. Not loud, but for someone who was close it could seriously hurt thier hearing. I mean, You can't really blame him, can you?

 _"Geez pal, you are really loud, you know?"_ Flowey said, using his leaves to cover some of his petals just like humans cover thier ears.

"S-Sorry!" the boy said, trying to calm down.

 _"Nah, it's okay. I mean, it's not everyday a human sees a talking flower, right?"_ Flowey said, removing the leaves from his head.

"Y-yea, I guess you're right" the boy said, coming a little closer tho Flowey.

_"So. I told you my name, but I don't know yours. And I don't want to keep calling you pal."_

"Oh right, my bad. My name's Tommy. It's nice to meet you Flowey!" the boy said.

_"Tommy, hm? That's a really nice name you got there."_

"T-thanks Flowey. Your is cool too."

 _"So, I guess you're new aroud, hm?"_ Flowey suddently asked.

"Y-yea. I fell trought the hole while trying to escape from the villagers"

 _"Why a human were running from other humans? Shouldn't you be together or something?"_ Flowey asked confused.

"Y-yea, I guess. It's just-" Tommy thought for a moment. "You're my friend, right flowey?"

 _"Uh, yea?"_ Flowey looked more confused.

"Friends can tell eachother secrets. Right?" Tommy looked serious.

 _"Yeaaa?"_ Flowey was really, really confused.

Tommy sighed, and took off his coat.

 _"What....How? "_ Flowey looked lost. _"I thought you were human?"_

"I-... I really don't know what I am. I was born like this, I think. That's also the reason why I ran from the villagers. They wanted to hurt me, I think. I managed to escape, but my dad..." a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

 _"Oh my... Poor guy"_ Flowey used his vines to hug Tommy. _"But don't worry about these stupid shits, now you're here. And I'm your friend!"_ Flowey pulled away. _"But first, you need to know a couple of things about the Ungerground."_

"Underground?" Tommy asked.

 _"Yeah, that's where you are right now!"_ Flowey said. _"Anyways, first thing"_ When Flowey said this, strange sound could be heard and everything turned black and white.

"What the-" Tommy started but stopped because of a red heart that appeared.

_"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your begin"_

"Woah"

_"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."_

"What's LV?" Tommy immieditaly asked.

_"LV stands for LEVEL. You know, like in videogames!"_

"Videogames?"

_"You... don't know what videogames are?"_

"No...? Should I know?"

_"You know what, nevermind. You can gain LEVEL from attacking other monsters. Each time you attack of kill, you gain LV."_

"But I don't want to kill anyone!" Tommy yelled. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even in self defense. Sure, he might be loud, but he's not dangerous!

_"That's okay. You can always use ACT or MERCY."_

"Use what?"

_"Ugh. Close your eyes, okay? And think about some time you had to chose different options"_

"Okay..." Tommy closed his eyes and thought about one time he found an injured bird outside. He could just leave it in the forest, but he took it and helped it heal. He didn't know why, but since then wild animald were extremly friendly towards him.

 _"Great, now open your eyes"_ Tommy did as he was told, and saw four floating buttons.

"What are these?" he asked in awe.

_"Those are your options, you can choose what to do while in a fight._ **_FIGHT_ ** _will send an attack towards the person you're fighting._ **_ACT_ ** _will give you options what to do, like compliment or harrass._ **_ITEM_ ** _will show you what's in your Inventory. You can use it when you want to heal, then you need to eat something and your_ **_HP_ ** _, or Health Points to be specific, will be restored, or to use different weapon._ **_MERCY_ ** _is used when you don't want to fight or want to run. Sometimes you need to do specific ACT first before you can use_ _MERCY_ _. When you won't attack and only use MERCY you won't be gaining LV, but will still recive Gold, Undergrounds valute. You can buy food and items with it."_

"Woah, that's a lot to take..."

 _"Nah, you'll get used to it. Anyways, for a good start. Here, take this bandana so you can see how does INV work."_ Flowey said and a green bandana appeard beside him. It then disappeared, but a communicat appeard.

"Flowey gave you a green bandana. Stored in your Inventory"

_"Now, only one thing before we end. You can use mercy, but other monstert will still attack you."_ When Flowey said that, a couple of white bullets appeard around Tommy "See those bullets? This is my attack. You need to dodge them, or you'll get hurt. Each monster have thier own uniqe attack. Some are easy, like mine, but some are difficult, so you need to be really careful"

"Got it." when Tommy said that, the bullets started getting closer. Tommy dodged them, but one nearly scrathed his arm.

_"Great. You learn quickly. Now please use mecry so I can tell you how to use your Inventory"_

"Oh, right." Tommy said and clicked the MERCY button. Then he clicked mercy again.

"You won! You gained 0 exp and 5 gold"

Colors are back. That's cool, because Tommy felt like he was colorblind. Well, too bad he will need to get used to it.

"Great. Now please snap your fingers." Tommy did. And when he did, a screen appeard in front of him.

"These are your **INVENTORY** and **STATS**. **ITEM** is your items and food. **STAT** is informations. Like your **HP** , **LV** , **AT** , **DF** , **Weapon** and **Armor**. Now, go into ITEMS and Equip the bandana."

"Okay..." Tommy clicked ITEM and chose word bandana.

"You equip the green bandana. +2 DF"

A green bandana appead around Tommy's neck.

"Woah, this is so cool"

 _"Yea, I know. Now go to STAT and let's see your stats."_ Tommy clicked STAT button.

**_"Tommy"_ **   
  
_**LV: 1  
HP: 20/20  
** _   
_**AT: 0 (0)  
DF: 2 (0)  
Exp: 0  
Next: 10** _

**_WEAPON: STICK  
ARMOR: Green Bandana_ **   
  
_**GOLD: 5** _

"Wow..." Tommy said while holding a gold coin in one hand.

_"Yea, pretty cool right?"_

Tommy and his new friend Flowey talked for hours. Tommy asked a lot of questions and Flowey answered them. They became really close. Until, they heard another voice.

 _"Oh no."_ Flowey quietly said.

"What's wrong?"

_"Let's just say that me and that person aren't the best of friends. I need to go."_

"No, Flowey wait! Will I see you again?"

_"Yea, if you need me just say my name close to the ground."_

_"Hello? Is someone in there?"_ a soft voice called. It was definitely a woman.

 _"See ya!"_ and with that, Flowey was gone.

 _"Oh my! Poor child, you must have fallen, am I right?"_ A goat lady? Softly said while crouching by Tommy's side and checking him for any injuries. Luckily, Tommy was wearing his cape.

"Uh... Yes?" Tommy said.

 _"Oh right. Silly me. I am Kristen, the caretaker of the ruins. Come with me, dear child. You must be hungry."_ she gave Tommy her hand and waited for him to take it. Tommy, hesitantely took Kristen's hand and let her lead him to the enterance to the ruins.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, another fic.   
> Friendly Flowey because yes. You may or may not have idea who Flowey is, but shhhhh.
> 
> Btw. Momza supremacy


	3. A mother, a puzzle, a depressed ghost and a... ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboob Ranboob Ranboob Ranboob-
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh, and another child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes, another chapter. Thanks to my wonderfull editor from discord for checking for any grammar mistakes( I don't think she have Ao3, but if she have, Imma put it in the next chapter)

Tommy and Lady Kristen got along pretty well. The way to the entrance took maybe fifteen minutes and yet, Tommy already loved this woman. Everything about her reminded him about his father. The way she held his hand like it was made out of glass, how softly her voice sounded, how she cared about him despite that they meet a couple of minutes ago.

 _"You know, you're the first human who has f_ _a_ _lle_ _n_ _here_ _for_ _a very, very long time,"_ LadyKristen suddenlysaid.

"Wait, so there were others before me?"

 _"...Yes,"_ Lady Kristen said, but her mood visibly dropped.

"Oh, ok," Tommy said. He didn't want to continue the subject and make her uncomfortable. "Oh hey, look! Is that the entrance to the ruins?" Tommy said to change the subject.

 _"Ah yes, it is!"_ Kristen gladly took the bait and changed the topic. _"Come, I don't want you to get lost in the_ _catacombs._ _"_

But what got Tommy's attention was a bright star-thing in front of the entrance. Tommy, amazed by the glowing thing touched it. By the moment he did that, a communicat popped up, with the following message:

_**The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION. HP fully restored.** _

_**SAVE RETURN** _

Tommy, slightly confused chose the save option, because why would he not?

_**File saved** _

Tommy even more confused watched as the screen faded out of existence, but shrugged it off. It's probably nothing, maybe Flowey just forgot to mention something? But yet, Kristen seemed like she didn't see the glowing object. Tommy, lost inthoughts was pulled back to earth by Kristen asking concerned:

_ "My dear child, is something wrong?" _

"Oh right! Sorry, Lady Kristen, I just got... lost in thoughts" Tommy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 _"It's okay My Child. Now, come here, we still need to go_ _through_ _the ruins."_ Lady Kristen said and opened the entrance, allowing Tommy to go first.

After Tommy entered the Ruins, Lady Kristen took his hand again and started walking towards the first puzzle. While they walked there, Tommy met a couple of monsters from the ruins. At first, the monsters were skeptical about the human, but after he spared every single one of them, they started to trust him. Lady Kristen even let him try and fight with a dummy, but Tommy spared it too. She showed him some puzzles too. Unfortunately, his mom- Lady Kristen needed to go somewhere and she needed to leave him alone.

 _"Here, take this cellphone so I can contact you and you can contact me."_ Lady Kristen said with a smile while Tommy shoved the phone into his jacket. _"Don't go anywhere, the ruins can be dangerous,"_ She said and walked away. Tommy waited. He really did! But after some time, he decided that he will go through the ruins alone.

At first, it was easy. Most of the puzzles were only to flip a switch or press a button. He spared a couple of monsters when he came across them. He fell into a hole once or twice, but found his way up easily. Lady Kristen called a couple of times, asking about something about cinnamon and butterscotch? And something about if he has any allergies. He figured that would be important later. Monsters were extremely friendly, once the rumors about a nice human that fell spread through the ruins. Some greeted him, some gave him free gold and some just talked to him! About half an hour later, Tommy found another corridor with another weird star-thingy. Next to the thing was a table with... cheese on it? And there was a mouse-hole in the wall. Tommy walked up to the table and a message popped up:

_**This cheese has been here for** _ _**quite** _ _**a long time.  
It's stuck to the table...** _

"Alright..."Tommy said and turned to touch the star-object.

_**Knowing that the mouse might one day left** _ _**its** _ _**house and get the cheese... It fills you with DETERMINATION.** _

_**SAVE RETURN** _

_**File saved** _

What's up with this 'file saved' thing? Tommy thought while walking away from the weird star. About five minutes later, he found another room. It was connected with yet another room, but the way was blocked by...a ghost? The ghost looked like it was sleeping. It was white and changed black mid-way. Tommy hesitantly walked to it and lightly poked it.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"(are they gone yet?)"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

_**(This ghost keeps saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep)** _

**Move it with force?**

**Yes No**

Tommy didn't want to interrupt the ghost, but he needed to walk through. While he was thinking, a leaf fell from somewhere, clicking the 'Yes' button.

"Wait, NO-"

Tommy couldn't finish, because everything was black and white.

"Great..."Tommy muttered.

Suddenly, music started playing.

"Where the heck does this music keep coming from?"

**Here comes Ranboo.**

Tommy quickly chooses **ACT.**

***Check * Flirt**

***Threat * Cheer**

Tommy chooses Cheer.

"Ranboo, huh? That's a nice name!" Tommy said and gave Ranboo a patient smile.

"heh..." Ranboo gave an awkward chuckle and started crying?!

"Wait, no no no I didn't want to make you upset!" Tommy started, but after a moment he realized that the tears were Ranboo's attack.

"oH SHIT-" Tommy managed to say before he needed to dodge the rain of tears-that-were-bullets. Thank god or anything that's up there that the attack lasted only like 5 seconds.

**Ranboo looks just a little bit better.**

Well, that's good.

**ACT**

***Check * Flirt**

***Threat * Cheer**

Tommy chose cheer again.

"Hey, how do you call somebody with no body and no nose? No-body k-nose!" (HAHAHA, I'm so fucking hilarious ~AN)

"heh...heh..." Ranboo chuckled again.

_REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY._

"Oh...ok then"

**Cheering seems to work**

Tommy smiled to himself.

**ACT**

***Check * Flirt**

***Threat * Cheer**

**Ranboo wants to show you something.**

"let me try..." Ranboo said and started crying again. But this time the tears went up and started to form a... hat?

"i call it "dapper blook". do you like it...?"

**Ranboo eagerly awaits your response.**

**ACT**

***Check * Flirt**

***Threat * Cheer**

Tommy grins to himself.

"Your hat looks wonderfull!" Tommy exclaimed.

"oh gee..."

The colors started to come back.

"i usually come to ruins because there's nobody around. but today i meet someone nice. . . oh,i'm rambling again. i'll get out of your way," Ranboo said and disappeared. I guess ghosts can do that. Tommy, a little confused walked through. There were two rooms. Tommy walked to the first one, finding there was nothing. There were only a sign and two cobwebs. Tommy walked to the first web.

**Leave 7G in the web?**

**YES NO**

Tommy clicked yes, and got a donut! Later, Tommy walked to the second room. There, he met a couple of Froggits. They were talking something about F4, but he didn't have any idea what that meant. From there on, there were only more puzzles. He fell into a hole again and scratched his arm, but it didn't hurt so he didn't notice.

After like... 4? 5? puzzles, Tommy found a big room with a tree in it. The tree didn't have any leaves, but there were a lot of them on the ground. From behind the tree, some muffled talking noises could be heard. Then, his phone went off. Hurried footsteps could be heard, and Lady Kristen walked up to Tommy from behind the tree.

 _"My Child, how did you get here? Are you hurt? I'm sorry, It was incredibly unresponsible of me to try to_ _surprise_ _you like that...!"_ Lady Krisen said panicked while checking Tommy for any injuries. _"Your arm! Does it hurt?"_ Lady Kristen said in a concerned voice.

"Wha... Oh!" Tommy looked at his arm and noticed the cut, "I didn't even notice it was there."

 _"Alright. Now, come here. I bet you're tired after your small journey"_ Lady Kristen smiled softly, took his hand, and guided him to a small house behind the tree. Another stary-object was in front of the house. Tommy quickly touched it and clicked SAVE, still not sure what the 'File saved' thing meant. The inside was rather cozy, made out of bright wood, and decorated with plants, bookshelves and rugs. Lady Kristen guided him into a hall and stopped by a door.

"Here, it's a room just for you!" She happily exclaimed and opened the door. The room was small, but still, Tommy loved it.

"It's wonderful Mom!" Tommy didn't even notice that he called her mom. Not that any of them minded. "I love it!" He said and hugged her.

 _"I'm glad you like it. Now, go to sleep, you need to rest after your walk_ _through_ _the ruins."_ She smiled and gave him some pajamas. After he changed and went to bed, she kissed him, said 'Goodnight' and left the room. Tommy quickly drifted to sleep from his exhaustion.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tommy didn't know where he was. Everything was pitch black.

 _ **"Are you proud of yourself?"**_ A voice called.

"What-"

 _ **"I mean, you probably should. You fooled them all,"**_ the voice continued, _ **"pretending to be**_ _ **their**_ _ **friend. A saviour of some sort."**_ The voice paused for a bit. _**"What is your plan? To gain**_ _ **their**_ _ **trust and then break it into million pieces? Or maybe you want to get close to them, so you wouldn't be sus when monsters will start**_ _ **disappearing**_ _ **from the ruins?"**_ Tommy could now see a figure approaching him. The figure looked really similar, but had a little more sand-like hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a purple sweater with two yellow stripes on it. For a moment Tommy thought that their eyes were red, but when he looked closer, they were purple. Weird...

"W-What are you talking about! I would never do that! They're my friends!" Tommy yelled back, the feeling of odd dread filling his heart.

 _ **"Are they? I mean, friends don't lie to each other, do they?"**_ The figure asked, looking Tommy directly in their eyes. Tommy looked to the ground, not that he could see it.

"I didn't lie to them. They never asked me if I was human" he said, still not looking at the boy's(?) eyes.

 _ **"Yea, keep telling yourself that. But in the end, you will be the one betraying everyone, trust me."**_ Tommy tried looking into the boy's(?) eyes, but he(?) wasn't here. Suddenly, everything started to light up, and he could feel... someone poking his shoulders?

Then, with a gasp, he woke up. He was in his room, everything was the same. Well, except the plate with a fresh, butterscotch-cinnamon pie slice on it. Tommy smiled to himself and took the pie slice into his inventory. Then, he went back to bed, because of the strange dream, which was more like a nightmare, he didn't feel any better.

A certain flower watched from behind the bookshelf as the boy curled into the covers and went back to sleep. The flower smiled softly, and went back underground, leaving only a small, yellow petal behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I'm doing with my life (:

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with my life.


End file.
